Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display device and, more particularly, to an operation method of the display device.
Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCD), rather than a cathode ray tube (CRT) displays, are widely used and become popular in daily life. As the semiconductor technology develops, the LCD has advantages of power-saving, thinner and lighter, high resolution, high color saturation, and long life. Consequently, the LCD is widely used in electronic products, such as a computer or a television.
Conventionally, a response speed of liquid crystal (LC) is low (generally 1 ms˜16 ms), when the LCD displays a dynamic image, the LCD utilizing a holding type backlighting module has an image sticking phenomenon due to persistence of vision effect, which is called as a motion blur phenomenon.